


Badumpathump

by Mibani



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Adorable, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Hinted John/Dave, Like Ghosts and shit, Post SBURB, So if you don't like that kinda stuff it'll be weird, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a loud pounding on the door, and the newfound homeowner is scared out of his mind. Short Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badumpathump

Holding a knife close to his chest, the young boy stood, walking towards the sound of the banging that originally frightened him. Blue eyes darted about the room as he moved, hoping to god that nothing would be behind the door he was about to open.

Each one of his steps was terribly slow and painful, his anxiety was peaking very violently from the shear stress that he felt like he was under. Carefully lifting one foot, placing it down silently a few inches forward, rinse, repeat.

Raven hair matted down on his forehead, the sweat acting as a glue. Panic was painted on his soft features, his buck teeth chattering and his pink lips pressed into a horrified frown. His heart was audibly thumping to the pace of the pounding on the outside of his home, 'badumpthump, badumpthump...'

A shaking hand wrapped around the cool metal knob, twisting it. The harsh beating on the wooden structure stopped as he pulled it inward, which frightened him all the more. Slowly, the board of refined tree moved, hinges struggled and creaked as it went, adding to the atmosphere.

He raised the knife to the figure that awaited him, ready to strike it if it moved even an inch too quickly. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, however leaving a dumbfounded boy waiting in the open to drop his knife in surprise.

"God you're a dork."

With that, the raven-haired boy joined his kitchen knife on the ground, the fear finally claiming him. Behind his body, another boy stood, this one being platinum blonde. He chuckled, lifting the smaller boy into a cradle hold and taking him back to what he assumed was his bedroom, carefully placing him back into his nest of blankets, and slipping out as easily as he made it in.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small possibility that this shall be continued. Originally posted at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9835715/1/Badumpathump


End file.
